Infinity
by Kitiarachiyo
Summary: The nations attend UA high to help show the heroes of the newer generation, that quirks are not something used to judge other people. A new classroom is built, but why are there only ten people in it? And why do they not have quirks?..atleast, that's what they thought...Follow the nations and they keep themselves from being revealed.
1. Nations In UA

**A BNHA Crossover story! I've been reading the fanfictions that have a large amount of popularity and people enjoy, and have noticed that they don't beat around the bush and go straight to the point. So I'm going to try that. Not narrating anything that isn't their actions or important to the storyline.**

**Warning : _Ultra overpowered nations._**

**I do not own these fandoms**, **and this idea actually originally ****belonged to me. ****But I allowed my sister to use it aswell, you may ask her if you do not believe me. **

* * *

Japan stared blankly at the clock, the meeting should begin in ten minutes.

America had called in an emergency meeting to talk about important matters as he had said, Japan didn't doubt the American, America had called the meeting with an uncharacteristic amount of seriousness.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a panting American. America took a deep breath and walked to the front of the meeting room where the other countries were looking at the American with a raised eyebrow. Once America reached the front of the conference room, he sighed and carefully put his hands on the table.

"As we all know, since quirks came into existence, everything has turned...into chaos." He paused and his face darkened for a moment as he lowered his head down at the table. "But, I say we should do something about this. I'm well aware that there is nothing we can truly do to be able to show humans to treat each other as equals, but we don't have to do it directly."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" England said from his seat with a small frown. "It's hard enough to live life with all these quirks inside of you, it even gives me a headache sometimes." England continued and frowned further, the other nations nodded in agreement.

"We influence the humans on how to treat others. We show them that they should treat each other equally even if someone's quirk is not as strong as the other. We show them how they should treat each other, they are of the same race, the same _nation. _Show them, tell them that they cannot judge others by what their quirk is, or even worse, _Quirkless._ That it is like treating people differently because they have a different _skin color_, it is racism. _And I hate it!_" America paused taking a breath. The nations stared in shock at the American's burst of anger.

Italy shakily raised his hand, America stared at the Italian before nodding his head gesturing that he may speak. "H-How do you suggest we do that America...?" Italy asked shakily, clearly not wanting to piss off the American. America raised an eyebrow at Italy's horror, before his eyes widened in realization. "...Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to snap at you guys. And to answer your question Italy, I've chosen a method that might work. Although...I need permission from you Kiku." The other nations visibility relaxed from the much calmer tone of voice that America had used.

Japan winced at the sudden address before asking. "Nani? America-San, why did you use my..." Japan frowned, nations didn't usually use eachother's human names. Because they mean nothing to the nations, they are just aliases. Nothing more.

After a moment of complete silence, Japan's eyes widened in realization. "America-San, you want us in contact with _humans? _" He asked, in answer he got an affirmative nod from America. "But, why would you need my permission, America-San?"

America flashed his usual grin. "We're going to go to one of your schools!"

"E-E-Eh?! America-San, what would we do in one of my schools?!"

"What I said, we'll help show the humans how to treat each other equally. And we're going to start at one of your schools Japan. Specifically the ones that are built to train young heroes!" America exclaimed, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

"Wait just a second, are you saying that we have to go to school America?! I am way too old for this." China said with more of a pout than a frown and crossed arms.

"Please, China. Besides, I can't make you go if your boss doesn't allow it. But, if he does, you have no choice~" America whined.

Germany raised his hand. America waved his hand at Germany gesturing for him to speak. "How many shall be granted permission to have the knowledge of our status?" He asked formally.

America frowned. "Well, it's honestly up to you how many people _you _want to tell. I can't exactly use mind control on you guys, since you can break free faster than I can say 'Hi'." He answers gesturing with his hands.

"Anyway, who is with me? Who wants to make things fair again? Who wants to show the humans how to be _human? _Let's fix this mess guys, I know all of you hate living like this. Seeing people being treated differently because of the quirk they have. You hate it, don't you?" America said, some nations nodded their heads in agreement.

"I already have permission from my own boss, in fact, he encouraged it. He said that he was glad he wasn't the only one who saw this and told me to inform you all of the matter. He said he would ask your bosses for you...He also said we should train our quirks since he is considering the fact that we probably have never used some of them before..." He finished with averted eyes.

"I'm quite sure I've tried them all...But I can't say for sure...Oh, I've just gotten another one." England said before pointing his finger at France.

A thunder shot out of England's finger and headed straight for France. "Mon Dieu!" France yelped and ducked under the table.

France poked his head out of the table agian. "Angleterre! Why must you use me as your test subject?!" England rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we are going off topic. If we will proceed with this plan, have you thought of a school Japan?" England asked the Asian nation.

Japan put if hand on his chin and thought for a moment before saying. "Hai, I think there is one school that teaches children that have decided they will grow to become heroes. It is called UA high. All might shall be teaching there as well." America raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? You mean that guy who has one for all?" He asked.

"That is alright, but I would like to know our status, da? Would we be able to use one of our quirks or pretend we are Quirkless?" Russia spoke up for the first time during the entire meeting.

"If we really wanna go through with my plan than our status will be Quirkless." America said, England mumbled something about it being 'Want to' and not 'Wanna'. But everyone heard him.

"When will we be participating in the entrance exams, Japan?" Germany asked staring at Japan.

"Next month, Germany-San." Japan answered simply. "America-San, would you like for me to talk to the headmaster of UA high of our status? Or shall we keep it from him?" He asked.

"Do as you want, like I said I can't control you guys. But I would recommend you tell em', it might make it easier for us to keep a low profile." America answered with a shrug.

Japan nodded "I see..." He mutters. America smiled brightly. "Well, now then. If all of you have received permission from your bosses, please gimme a call. For now, meeting adjourned."

* * *

Japan sighed as he walked around the street, he was headed for UA high to talk to the principal, Nezu.

His quirk was similar to one called 'IQ' although that isn't what it is called, he didn't remember. Japan was using his invisibility quirk to avoid being seen in his adult form by possible UA students.

He sighed again when he reached the front gate of the school, he was about to take a step in before hesitating. His eyebrows furrowed, he didn't know if he should be doing this or not. But he had already made up his mind, and there was no going back.

He stepped forward still invisible to the rest of the world, he headed inside the school. He didn't know what the principal was doing in school when it hadn't started yet, but he knew he was there.

When he reached the office, he slowly took hold of the doorknob and turned it. The door slowly opened to reveal a confused principal Nezu staring at the door.

"Konnichiwa, Nezu-sama." Japan said as he turned off his invisibility quirk. Nezu looked shocked for a moment before quickly saying. "Hello to you too sir, may I ask how may I help you?"

Japan smiled softly before closing the door and entering the office. "I hope you do not mind my intrusion, Nezu-sama" Nezu shook his head before saying. "Not at all."

Japan breathed a small sigh. "If that is really the case, let us get into business."

Nezu stared at the dark haired man, if he can even be called that. He looked so young. His gaze both curious and wary. But he felt safe around this man for a reason that he didn't know.

"I will be attending this school, along with my other acquiantances. I am sorry for this bold request..But, it seems that an acquaintance of mine has a sort of...idea to equalize people. Not physically, if that is what you are thinking. He has suggested that we help the heroes of the newer generation help people treat others equally, despite the quirk. I know that this is a lot to ask of you...But...Please sir, consider this as a favor, from your country." Japan said, Nezu looked unsure about this proposal.

Japan flinched for a moment. "Oh, Gomenasai Nezu-sama. I had never properly introduced myself." Japan paused and got ready to do something nations so not usually do.

"I am Kiku Honda, known otherwise as the Anthropomorphic Personification of The Land of the Rising Sun, Japan." He said as he looked Nezu in the eyes. Japan did not know what people saw when they looked in a nation's eyes when that nation told the truth, but he always thought it must've been atleast frightening enough to make a small child cry out in fear, maybe it was the wars that they saw. He'll never know..

Nezu was out out his daze and looked at Japan with a sweat drop and a shocked expression, he stood up from his chair and bow to the country. "We welcome you with open arms, Nihon-sama." He said as he stood back up with a smile. "We will prepare a special classroom, for all of you. As a token of our appreciation of your attendance here. You still must take the entrance exams, but I have no doubts that you will all pass. If you do not mind me asking, what quirks do you all have?"

Japan smiled at the small animal. "I have around a few one hundred and twenty million quirks, including yours. I have everyone of my citizen's quirks, but I am not sure if I have used all of them. But, as Alfred-San said, our status here at UA high, shall be Quirkless."

Nezu's eyes widened at the statement, these people are more powerful than anyone could possibly be. He knew a normal classroom would not work for them, Nezu was already going to be making an extra classroom for them, but now he knew that it couldn't just be any normal classroom.

They were only fit for one classroom.

_S class._

* * *

Once Japan had left the office meeting with principal Nezu, he had gotten a message from his boss, saying that he was permitted to attend UA.

He had to call America now, he was walking around when he reached the beach. He would call in a little while.

He walked towards the seaside with his hands in his pockets, he was no longer invisible but he had turned into a highschooler instead. Japan looked towards the setting sun with a blank expression.

He sighed before grabbing his phone to dial America's number. He picked up after two rings.

"Yo Kiku! Wassup man? Did you get your permission? So far, only Iggy, Feli, Mattie and Germany had called me."

Japan nodded, despite the fact that America couldn't see him unless he used one of his quirks. Even thought the nations could use telepathy, they still preferred using phones.

"Hai, I have been given permission from my boss. I have also talked to the principal of UA, and informed him about our nation status. I hope you do not mind America-San, but he has said that he will prepare a special classroom for us. I do not know what kind of classroom it will be but I have told him that our status there shall be Quirkless."

"Woah, dude! That's great, good job Japan! Thanks for telling me, I'll see you later?"

"Hai" He said before hanging up and looked to the sea once again.

He wondered what kind of classroom would be prepared for the nations. Then again, he thought that it was a good idea, since nations can't help but be at eachother's throats at times.

But, now that he'd told principal Nezu. He believed there was just one more person he would like to tell.

The current Symbol of Peace.

* * *

He honestly didn't think he would find all might, here of all places. It was only normal that he'd know where the person that had the most powerful quirk of all would be.

But he didn't expect it to be a few miles away from where _he _was and talking to a green haired boy. He hid himself from them and listened to their conversation carefully, after listening for a while, he caught the message that, all might was passing his quirk onto this young boy.

Izuku Midoriya, born Quirkless.

He decided to go up to them instead of paying on them secretly, if they had caught him, it certainly wouldn't be a good first impression.

He changed into his highschool form, the same age as midoriya and walked up to them.

"Konnichiwa, may I ask what you are doing here?" Japan said smoothly, smiling at the two.

"H-Hi! I'm just training here for the UA entrance exams." Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his neck. Japan raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I will be participating aswell, I wish you luck in your training." He said, trying to be encouraging.

Midoriya put a determined smile on his face, and sputtered embarrassed after. "I'm sorry! I didn't get your name."

"Kiku, Honda Kiku." Japan said, "You wish to be a hero, correct?" Midoriya nodded excitedly. "I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

Japan bowed in greeting, he sent all might a look and privately telepathically said to him. "Please talk to me in private after this."

All might looked shocked for a moment before sending Japan a wary glance that said. "...Alright..."

Japan smiled ever so slightly. "I see, I will not disturb you any longer, please continue." He said before turning and walking away, but not before tilting his head back to look at all might.

When Midoriya wasn't looking he quickly sprinted behind a nearby tree and hid, he saw all night excusing himself for a moment and walked towards him.

All might looked at Japan warily, until Japan said. "I see you've chosen a successor, All Might."

All Might took a step back in shock. Japan looked at him in the eyes and said. "My real name, Is Japan. Kiku Honda, is my human name. It is nice to officially meet you Yagi Toshinori."

All Might stared at Japan in shock and wonder before bowing his head, when out of his amazement he said. "It has been my honour to serve you, Japan."

* * *

America had called in another meeting a week before the entrance exams.

"He calls in a meeting when it is four in the morning in my country! Where is he now?" England muttered angrily from his seat.

The door slammed open again, much like what happened the meeting before.

"Japan dude! were you serious?!"

The other nations looked to Japan in confusion.

"Hai, it seems that all might has chosen a successor. Izuku Midoriya, a boy that is going to UA, he is Quirkless."

"This is a great opportunity! If the next world's greatest hero knows how to treat people, the rest of the world will definitely follow."

"Hai"

'I know you can do this, believe in yourself and do your best, Midoriya-Kun."

* * *

Canada was walking through a supermarket in Japan to get used to the area around UA high, he was in his highschooler form, it was what Japan had recommended. That was when he heard gossiping.

"Hey, did you hear that the principal of UA has ordered to build a new classroom. I heard it's an S class!"

That got his attention, an S class? He turned towards the speaker. It was a girl with short brown hair and pink cheeks talking to another girl.

"I wonder why though, who is he going to put in that class?" The brown haired girl said to the other. He was curious so he walked up to them. "Hello, are you talking about UA? Will you be participating in the entrance exams?" Canada asked the girls.

The girl with short brown hair nodded. "Yes! I'm Uraraka Ochaco! Are you?" She asked back, to which Canada nodded. "Matthew Williams." He quickly added. "Please, call me Matthew."

Canada turned to the other girl. "Will you be participating?" She shook her head. "I believe it would be too hard for me." He smiled apologetically at her.

He turned back to Uraraka "So, you said something about an _S class? _" He asked her. She bounced her head up and down excitedly. "Yeah! I heard something about that, it sounds like it's for really strong students! And I totally want to be in that class! But A is fine too. If you are participating which class do you think you'll get into? I thi... " She ranted. Canada let her voice trail off.

Canada sweat dropped, he looked to the other girl for help to see that she had already disappeared. Well, this was going to be fun...

* * *

It was a day before the entrance exams, America sighed. "If I knew I was going to be this nervous when it's not even today, I wonder how it would be when it's tomorrow..." He grumbled, annoyed with himself.

He sighed again and looked at the clock in his living room, laying quietly in the couch while Tony played video games.

_12 : 53_

He decided to call the other nations to see how they were doing, maybe they were as nervous as him. He picked up his phone and dialed...England's number. England picked up after three rings.

"_Hello?_"

America smiled brightly and said back. "Hey Iggy! How are you feeling?"

"_You idiot, don't call me that! And I feel just fine!"_

America smirked and said back in a challenging tone. "Oh really? Artie you know better than to lie to me!"

He heard a sigh from the other end along with a mumbled "_It's better than 'Iggy' "_"_...Yes, I'm nervous. So what? It's just a little entrance exam!"_

America grinned, accomplished. "I know, I know, but I've never done this before! I've never been to an entrance exam before, much less one of a school built to train heroes!"

"_I know how you feel, but you've never tried an entrance exam before? Surely you've been in one of your own schools to check the education of your newer generations, right?"_

"I don't need a quirk to sense that sarcasm, Artie."

_"Yes, yes, I get it. But we're going as Quirkless blokes, yes?"_"Yeah? Why is that important?"

"_We don't need to use our quirks, therefore, it is just like fighting in wars America. We're used to that, so let's not worry about this."_

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks Artie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Goodbye lad."_

The nations didn't need to worry about now being on time, they had nation hopping, and that was the quickest way for anyone to travel.

* * *

Nezu looked upon the newly built classroom. They had to extend the size of the building a little for the classroom to be built, but he had insisted. Because there was not a chance that he would let his country along with others be in a normal classroom, even if they weren't going to use they're quirks.

He saw it in those eyes, the eyes of his country. He saw all the wars, before quirks even existed. These people were amazing fighters, they were more than anything a normal person could ever hope to be. He knew that the countries wouldn't acually be learning anything from the classroom, but they had to fit in somehow. They would most likely use this as a hangout room, and teachers would only occasion, come in to make it less suspicious.

The S classroom was built next to class 1-A. The S class stood out from all the other classes, the doors were a different color from the rest, they were the color of gold instead of the usual brown with the number of the classroom and the letter on it. The golden doors were anything but see-through, the doors would be bound shut unless any of the nations would like to exit or enter.

Inside, the tables were made out of glass and were larger than the usual size, there was still a board at the front, in case the nations would like to use it. Other than that, it was a normal classroom. It just looked alot more luxurious than the others.

Nezu sighed, tomorrow would be the big day. He wondered how many nations would be attending, it most likely wouldn't be twenty nations, would it?

Though if it was less than ten, it might cause some gossip around the school of they're power, some students might challenge them, only to be disappointed by the fact that they didn't even need to use their quirks.

* * *

It was the day for the entrance exams, America yawned as he got up from his bed and walked towards his closet, he opened it and rummaged through for the clothes he had decided to wear for the entrance exams. He was beyond excited now.

Once he found his clothes, he lifted it up just a little above his head and smiled, he wondered how the others were doing. And if they were awake yet. Who was he kidding? He was probably the one who woke up latest.

He quickly put on his clothes, he ran out of his room to say goodbye to Tony and nation hopped to Japan's house, where they said they would enjoy meeting.

"Konnichiwa, America-San. I see you have finally decided to show up." Japan said teasingly from behind him, he turned around to see all the other nations all ready and fully awake. Well, maybe except Italy.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not late, am I?" He asked sheepishly, Canada shook his head lightly at his brother. "No, your not late. but you still came here last, eh?"

America pouted and crossed his arms, but that soon faded as he smiled at the nations and asked. "Well, is everyone ready?"

"Si!"

"Yes."

"Hai!"

"Ja."

"Da."

"Oui!"

"Xíng!"

America smiled at his fellow nations. "Than let's go!"

* * *

After they nation hopped to a place nearby UA, they walked to the entrance, sometimes making small talk. But that was only on occasion, since they were all quite tense.

Suddenly Canada spoke up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it to you guys." He starts gaining the attention of all the other nations. "I heard a girl talking about building a new classroom, that was what you told us, right Japan?" He asked.

Japan nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Apparently, the principal decided to build us an S class." He finished in a whisper, just in case any others were listening. America's eyes widened. "Dude! Are you kidding?!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Bollocks, I think he went a bit overboard." England quietly muttered.

Russia nodded, but smiled. "Da, it might be a little over the top. But I think it is fine, after all, what would the students think if people with no quirks were able to get into S class? That might make them think twice about judging someone by their quirks, yes?" Russia said with a creepily sweet smile, but the other nations were used to it by now.

"Si!" Italy exclaimed. When they finally reached the school, the students were pouring in like crazy.

Canada looked around to see the girl he saw at the supermarket, using her quirk to help a boy with green hair from falling. It seemed her quirk was zero gravity.

She walked away before he was able to talk to her, but the boy was till there. He gestured for the other nations to follow him while walking towards the boy.

While walking towards the green haired boy, Japan whispered in his ear saying that, that is Izuku Midoriya, All Might's successor. Canada nodded as they reached Midoriya.

"Hello, are you nervous for the entrance exams?" Canada asked with a polite smile. Midoriya nodded.

"Are you?" The green haired boy asked. France joined in on the conversation. "Oui, we are. But, let's be positive!"

The boy smiled, determined, before noticing Japan. "Oh, hello there Kiku!" He greeted. The Japanese nation smiled lightly at the boy.

"Your Midoriya, right? Kiku here, told us about you!" America exclaimed, walking up. Midoriya nodded. America smiled and continued. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! You can call me Alfred!"

"Matthew Williams, call me Matthew." Canada added with a smile.

"Ivan Braginsky, Ivan, da?"

"Arthur Kirkland, Arthur."

"Francis Bonnefoy, Francis."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Ludwig."

"Feliciano Vargas! Feli!"

"Wang Yao, aru."

Midoriya smiled. "Good luck, Midoriya!" America said before walking away with the other nations towards the building.

Midoriya didn't know what it was, but he knew something about them was different. They were unique, but not in a bad way. He couldn't help but wonder what their quirks were.

* * *

**AHhHhhh! I'm sorry about posting another story when I didn't even finish my other yet, but I didn't know how to continue that one! But it's not abandoned don't Worry!**

**Anyway, I tried to make this as long as possible, since I don't now when I will be updating next, due to the fact that this isn't my main story. And I wanted to see if you all wanted more or not.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll maybe see you next time! **


	2. The S Class

**Woah! I got a lot of follows for just one little chapter! I know I'm not exactly good at making the stories worth being a part of your favorites, but you can't say not trying. I'm probably going to write this story because it's getting harder and harder to continue my other one.**

**But for this story I'm still trying to capture a plot bunny and force it to give me a good story idea...**

**Anyway I am not awesome enough to own the awesome Prussia, and not cool enough to own Bakugo or Todoroki or Midoriya.**

* * *

"EEP!" China yelped as he narrowly dodged being smacked across the arena by a piece of giant robots thrown by the one and only Alfred F. Jones.

"Alfred! Be more careful, the next person you throw that thing at might not be so lucky!" Yao exclaimed exasperated.

He got a telepathed message back in response. "Dude! if Nezzie's gonna put us in _S class _than we should put on a good show!"

China sighed, Alfred and came up with a nickname for Nezu when they were waiting to enter the arena. He didn't think the small rodent minded, although he didn't know if _he _would be happy to have a nickname that was came up by the United States...

But the principal had I'm fact, put them into a different arena further away from the other ones to keep the other human students from being injured because of a certain American's recklessness. But it wasn't like America would do such a thing anyway, he was already trying not to put too much strength into his punches.

But it was hard due to the fact that America had the quirks of all of his people along with being a superpower and having military stronger than them combined, well maybe not all of them combined. But he was still strong enough to destroy the UN building with just a small percentage of his strength...

But, enough with his mental ramble...

China kicked a robot and it came falling down, he smirked and punched through its head hard enough for it to burst into pieces and he jumped through the hole. He punched through another that came into his line of sight.

If this was going to be his life for maybe more than a year...

He might as well have some fun.

* * *

Feliciano whimpered and waved his white flag frantically whilst a giant robot approached him slowly. "Ve~ Please don't hurt me I don't want to die again and still be a virgin please~!" He begged.

When the robot got too close however...

He used his white flag to slash the robot, it lost it's balance and fell backwards, he sprinted to the side, jumped and kicked it's head off before it had reached the ground. It's head broke into a million pieces and he landed safely on the ground, completely unharmed.

"Ve~ Maybe I should use this tactic on humans rather than robots...Hehe! Acting is fun!" Just as he finished talking a piece of the robot's head landed on the hand that he extended out.

Just than he saw a flash of a tall blond. "Luddy~!" He exclaimed and ran to where he spotted the German nation.

He ran between the buildings and smiled when he saw a familiar German tearing down a robot. Germany jumped high enough to reach the giant robot's head and kicked it, sending the head flying out of the walls of the entrance exam examination course.

Italy beamed and ran to the Germanic nation just in time to hear him mutter. "Verdammt..." He realized it was probably because he accidentally kicked the robot's head outside of where the school staff had set up just for them.

"Ciao Ludwig!" He greeted cheerfully, "How many points have you gotten so far?" Ludwig frowned in concentration, than sighed "Apologies Italien, I've lost track. Even worse, I kicked that thing's head out the walls..." Italy was bouncing in place "It's alright Luddy! Besides, I'm sure Alfred had done that atleast five times already!" He replied, oblivious to how Germany paled two shades.

Ludwig gave a shaky sigh and rubbed at his temples "...Dummkopf..." Italy heard him mutter.

"...So...No using quirks?" Italy began awkwardly, Germany stared at him blankly. Any response the German might've been planning to give was cut off by the sound of collapsing..._walls. _

"ALFRED!" Germany yelled, assuming it was the American.

His suspicions were proven correct by a "SORRY!" From a certain American's voice.

* * *

"Dude! That was fun!" Alfred said to the rest of the countries while they walked back to Japan's house, after the entrance exams.

"Hai, it was certainly interesting. Although, you kept breaking the walls, Alfred-San..." Japan stated with a small awkward smile.

"Haha! Sorry...Artie, your gonna keep your magic a secret too?" He lowered his voice into a hushed tone when he said magic.

England raised an eyebrow at the question. "Of course, people these days don't believe in such a thing, so they would just say it's my 'quirk'." He stated.

America frowned "But it isn't..." He said trailing off.

England sighed "That's just how humans are, Alfred."

It wasn't as late as they thought it would be when they got back to Japan's house. The nations even had an unexpected free schedule today, so they decided to stay at Japan's house overnight. Said nation didn't mind.

They walked inside the house and began discussing random things.

"Where will you all be resting?" Japan asked once they got inside.

China looked around the room and started walking around the house. "I'm going to go look around for somewhere to rest, you do what you want." He said with a smile before exiting the room.

Japan looked around the others still in the room with him, apparently America had disappeared somewhere too. England was having a conversation with Canada about something. Italy was bugging Germany and Russia seemed to be playing with a crystal he created randomly.

* * *

America entered the room that Japan and him usually play video games together and saw that China was in there too, just looking around with his back turned towards America.

America was about to greet the ancient nation, but China beat him to it "I know your there, Mêiguó..." America jumped with an "EEP!" China turned towards him with a sad smile. They stared at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before China sighed, breaking eye contact. America opened his mouth slightly in confusion.

"How about this room, it works doesn't it?" China asked America, making eye contact once again. America blinked, but nodded slowly. China smiled a small smile and looked to a controller Japan and him use to play video games, he looked at it blankly for a few seconds before extending his hand towards the object, it flew up into his hands.

America was confused, but he didn't want to interrupt China in whatever he was doing. So he walked back towards the door.

"How do you do it...?"

America jumped, he looked back towards China. Who was now looking at him intently, still holding the controller in his hand.

"...What?"

"How do you do it? How do you..."

America was genuinely confused, he slowly walked towards the ancient nation. "China...What are you talking about...?" China looked at him with furrowed eyebrows "How are other people able to make him happy? Why not me...aru?"

America suddenly had an idea of what China was talking about. "You just play video games with him...While back then, I did everything for him. All I wanted was to keep him happy...So, why did he...?"

America knew now, he was talking about _Japan. _

It seemed America was silent for a while too long, he heard China sigh once more and put the controller down. "You don't have an answer...He might've never said it, but I know he's never thought of me as his older brother aru." He said and walked towards the younger nation. "That's fine, just keep playing games with him. If that is what makes him happy."

That was the last thing China said before he left the room.

And America couldn't find the words to prove the ancient nation wrong.

* * *

Russia looked at the other nations in the room, he was getting tired of waiting for something to happen. But it seemed like he didn't need to wait any longer, since China had walked into the room.

"Japan, is the room that you and America use to play those games, alright?" China asked, to with Japan lit up and nodded.

"Hai, that room will work nicely." Japan responded.

"Maybe we can do something." Canada suggested. Russia looked at the Canadian and quirked his head to the side "Like what?" The Russian asked and Canada cringed "Well, maybe we can use the games that Japan keeps in that room to pass the time."

"Great idea Mattie!" The other nations didn't realize the entrance of an American. America grinned at the other countries "Something tells me we ain't gonna get to play many games while we're at UA. So why not have some fun while we still have the time?" America said enthusiastically. Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything against it.

* * *

America grinned as he beckoned the other countries into Japan's bedroom, where said nation was sitting at his desk with an envelope of their examination results. "Come on dudes! I'm totally hyped!" America beamed at the others as the last nation walked into the room. That nation being France.

Arthur sighed "I don't see why your so excited about this, was there something I missed? Because I certainly didn't think that just knowing your results would get you so excited." He said as he walked closer.

Japan smiled "Well, you see. Nezu-San has also informed me that he will record footage of what our classroom looks like. That is why Alfred-San is so excited. I have also asked that he does not rank us, I know that rankings between us might cause some unnecessary arguments." He said as he picked up the envelope and started to open it.

France chuckled "Oh my, I hope he made it stylish!" He said with a smile and ignoring the last comment.

The nations watched their examination results with mild curiosity. They were given a chart to view of the points each nation had earned. Which includeded villain points and rescue points.

The nations talked to Nezu for a small amount of time before he had shown them their results.

None of them had received many rescue points, since they were all able to fend for themselves without a problem. Although America had the highest points.

"Hell yeah!" America exclaimed as he looked at his scores. He grinned, but it soon turned into a frown. "Wait, you said we made the top 9 right? Would that not be unfair to the rest of the students?" He asked.

"I have sorted out that problem. I made sure to put only the human students on the leader board. Yours will not be revealed." Nezu stated, and Germany breathed a small sigh of relief.

With that said, the rest of the nations viewed their exam results. They're scores were all rather high and would be extremely difficult for a normal human being. They were satisfied with the results.

After that was the exciting part. The review of the classroom. The part that most of the nations were waiting for.

Nezu pulled out a hologram of a hallway were S class was located, it was next to A class. But it looked more fancy, much to France's delight.

"Woah, it looks amazing Princi!" America exclaimed happily. England smacked him upside the head. "Be more respectful!" He scolded. Russia giggled.

Japan smiled apologetically at the principal. Who shook his head to indicate that he understood and was fine with it.

"It's perfect, thank you sir." Germany said formally. And Italy nodded enthusiastically.

Nezu waved off the thanks. "No need, I should be the one thanking you for selecting my school for your purposes. I am honored." He stated with a respectful smile to the nations.

Japan smiled softly. "Arigatou, Nezu-San."

* * *

Canada paced around the room nervously while muttering. "One more day, one more day, one more day, one more day, one mo-"

"Matthew, are you nervous?" Arthur asked from his spot at the couch, he was honestly kind of surprised that it was Canada pacing and not America.

Canada looked away from the other nations. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just scared because I'm not used to going to a school that has so many people, and because we're in the top class, more people will try to confront us." He said. "And maybe even challenge us!" He exclaimed in horror stories the thought.

Some nations looked up from whatever they were doing. "I didn't even think of that..." Germany muttered thoughtfully.

Russia put a hand on his chin. "Well, if the little humans _are _going to challenge us, we might need support items. I hate to say, but it would be rather unfair since we cannot use our quirks and they can. And it would be suspicious if we started to run at speeds a normal human can't without any tools." He stated with a smile.

France nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea. But I think we just need to be able to dodge attacks with speed, as for the strength, we've got it." He said with a smirk.

"Ve~ Why not our personal weapons aswell?" Italy asked and Germany stared. "I'm not talking about guns and swords of course! Maybe wooden swords but definitely not guns!" He said.

Germany nodded along "Ja, wooden swords should do the trick." He stated.

"Yes, we've all had experience with swords before. So it should work, just please do not hit them too hard." England said picturing what he had said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful Artie!" America said with a cheeky grin. He hears England mutter "You'd better..."

* * *

America woke up with a jolt, he turned to his alarm clock that he had set for five in the morning and turned it off.

He wanted to be early for school, so that maybe he -along with the rest of the nations -wouldn't be the center of attention. He was also planning to wake the rest of the nations...he mentally decided that startling them would get him if not a punch to the face, then it's a lethal quirk he's going to be getting right in his face.

He's lucky(?) that the other nations had not woken up from his alarm clock. He looked around and saw that Germany was in his sleeping bag, but he was awake. Along with England, the others were still asleep.

He decided that he would wake his twin brother first, Canada. Because Matthew was the one that America was 80% sure he wouldn't get punched by.

He walked to his twin's sleeping bag and gently shook him awake. "Matt! Mattie!" He whispered in his ear and Canada stirred, sitting up.

"Al? Why are you waking me so early...?" He asked drowsily, and America grinned. "Because! We can do to UA early and maybe we won't be noticed by the other students!" He said still grinning at his brother, whose eyes widened.

"Oh, Maple!" He whispered, hands to his mouth, only just realizing America rolled his eyes half heartedly and said. "C'mon Mattie! Don't be nervous."

Matthew slowly nodded and sighed as he let his hands fall back on his lap. Alfred smiled at his brother and stood up. "I'm going to go wake the others now, hurry up and get ready!" He said to his brother before heading to his next victim.

Who happend to be France.

He walked towards the older country, and as he got to France's sleeping bag he was interrupted by his former older brother. "America, what are you doing?" He asked as he approached the younger nation.

America grinned back "I'm waking the others up for school today, you should get ready!" He said to the elder nation, who did as was asked. "But...Why?" The Brit asked.

"Well...I thought that if we went to UA earlier than the other students, we won't bring attention to ourselves...Especially because Nezzie gave us these pins." He said as he took a large pin with an elegant _S _on it_. _England raised an eyebrow "I thought he said we didn't need to wear it if we didn't want to."

America huffed "Well, yes. But, still! Get ready!" He said, England rolled his eyes and continued to get ready for school.

America continued to head towards France.

The American watched as the older nation slept peacefully whilst snoring softly. America crouched down next to the blue, white and red sleeping bag. He smirked as he slowly lifted his right hand up and snapped his fingers.

A small amount of water appeared out of nowhere and smacked France in the face.

France sat up with a yelp and America struggled to keep himself from laughing. The older nation looked around frantically for a moment until his eyes landed on the American that had his hands covering his mouth, France glared half-heartedly at the American.

"What do you want, Amérique?" France asked with exasperation. America immediately calmed down and pouted "Whaaa? Why would you assume that o want something from you?" He almost whined while the Frenchmen frowned upon his wet hair.

France stared at America for a few moments before snapping his fingers and he was dry once more. "Because you do want something from moi, now what is it?" He said back.

America laughed a little and sighed. "Fine, fine, I just want you to get ready for school! - Don't ask me why because I'm not explaining it for the third time." The younger nation threw puppy dog eyes at the older. - not literally, but that would be very possible with their quirks. -

France rolled his eyes at the American boy but still did as told.

America inwardly smirked, only four more people to go!

He mentally checked France off of the mental list he had made in his mind. There were only four left, being.

Italy

Japan

China

Russia

He had a feeling waking up his fellow superpowers would be a pain in the neck, but who else was going to do it? It might take too long to wake all of them up, if he wanted to be early he might need some help.

He looked around the room, England was still getting ready, Canada was no-where to be found, and that left Germany, he wasn't wearing his S class pin either. He was currently sitting next to his sleeping bag, knowing him he was probably forming a plan in his head for the day ...Well, maybe America could ask him to wake Italy and Japan, they are close friends...from...WW2...

He mentally smacked himself, now was not the time for being nostalgic about back then! They got along now, atleast they don't fight all the time anymore.

He hesitated before heading towards the German nation. He had to smack himself again for that. He walked towards Germany for real now, don't think of the past and focus on the future. - or in this case, present. -

"Hey, Germany. How are you doing" He started calmly. The German raised an eyebrow, probably confused as to why America had suddenly approached him. They don't usually talk after all...Well, atleast outside world meetings.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. How are you doing? " He answers, eyebrow still raised. America grinned, he was doing okay so far! Why was he even nervous?

"Good! I just wanted to ask you if you could help me wake the others up, you see... I have a plan that if we were to go to school early then we won't be sticking out too much!" He said with his usual smile.

"I see, very well. I shall go wake up Italy and Japan." Germany said as he stood up, and nodded to America before heading to the easier one of the two he had to wake, which was Japan.

America smiled before heading to a fellow superpower's sleeping bag. Let's see...Who was the one most unlikely to get mad at him...? China...? Nah, he would need a Hello Kitty Plush as a piece offering. Russia...You know what? Fine! Russia it is! He didn't know if he would need a piece offering for him, but he couldn't think of anything right now so...he'll just have to go with the flow for now.

He headed towards the bigger nation, there was no turning back now! Even if there technically was.

He looked down at the Russian, something he would usually get glared at for, if the Russian was awake that is. America bent down and gently shook Ivan awake, it was relatively easy. America crouched down next to him.

Russia stirred, he opened his violet eyes slightly and stared at the American. Who he came rather uncomfortable. "...Why are you staring at me like that, Russia?" He asked, to which Russia responded with "What time is it?" He didn't sound sleepy anymore. "Well, it's..." he paused and looked around the room, there was no clock in this room.

America groaned softly "Never mind that, Rus. For now, I need you to get ready for school." He said and Russia smirked. "But, you haven't gotten ready, Amerika." He said sitting up.

America rolled his eyes half-heartedly, and offered a small grin. "I'll do it after I wake China." He said gesturing towards Yao with his hand. Russia sighed. "Fine, I'll get ready." He said standing up. "You should hurry, Capitalist." He added with a smile.

America smirked at his Frenemy. "Yeah, yeah, Commie." He said, standing up and heading towards China.

Once he reached the ancient nation, he crouched down and poked him on the cheek.

China immediately snapped his head to look at America, his eyes snapped open aswell. America flinched, startled. After a while of awkward silence..."So...were you awake?" America started. To which China nodded and sat up. "I heard everything, you were not exactly quiet when waking the others." He stated.

America raised an eyebrow "If so... Why did you pretend to be asleep?" He asked the older nation, who was standing up and putting away his sleeping bag. "I was not pretending, you just did not look close enough. My eyes were closed, but I was not asleep. I thought you would be able to tell." He said as he successfully put away his sleeping bag.

America smirked for a moment, he remembered the conversation that he and China had yesterday "Y'know Yao, you should talk to Kiku." He said as he got up from his crouched position.

From the look Yao gave him, he shrugged and walked away.

Now, since he finished waking the rest of the nations from their slumber. He should probably get dressed.

* * *

Once the nations had finished getting ready, it was finally time for them to head to UA, the highschool that they would be going to for the next few years to come.

It was 05:50 in the morning, so not many students should be there yet. And if their calculations are correct when they get to the school, the time should be 06:30 in the morning. If they walk, that is.

"We should get going, if we do not want to be noticed than we should hurry. There will most likely be students that are early-risers and came to school sooner than the others." Germany stated while looking at the other nations with his signature ice-cold and stern eyes.

Some of the others nodded.

The walk to school was mostly silent.

After a while China asked Japan to speak in private, and the Two oldest nations walked behind the other nations, far enough that the conversation would be private. And no-one wanted to intrude on their conversation. Nothing else happened while they were walking to UA.

When they reached the school, not many students were walking around the front. They took this chance to get up to their classroom before too many people took notice of them, even if the other students don't know that they are in S class, nations tend to draw attention to themselves whether they want to or not.

They got that knowledge from their bosses, said people told them they looked more...attractive than humanely possible.

They walk up the stairs to reach their classroom. By now Japan and China had already finished their conversation and was walking with the group. It's a good thing that principal Nezu had not informed the other students about the whereabouts of the S classroom, or else they might form a crowd in front of the classroom and that would've been quite a pain.

They walked up to the front of the classroom and France smiled. "Not bad~, It looks better in person." He said. While England who was standing next to him smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Ve~! I want to look inside now!" Italy said with a smile as he looked at the other nations. Japan nodded and reached for the door knob, he turned around to look at his fellow nations' expressions earning a small nod from Germany, Canada and Russia. And a thumbs up from America.

He turned back and finally opened the door.

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**I acually wanted to continue a little bit more but I didn't know what to do anymore so I just left it at that.**

**I'm sorry if it isn't as good as you expected it to be.**

**Here's a question for you.**

**I have an Idea that class 1A will be introduced to the nations one by one. But in separate chapters which will take 9 chapters, though I have another surprise planned after they meet the nations which makes 10 chapters.**

**So, do you want them to meet all the nations at once for there to he less chapters? or stick to nine long chapters?**

**Please tell me in the reviews!**

**Thank our for reading!**

**さよなら~！**


End file.
